Recently, in accordance with an increase in carbon dioxide emission due to consumption of fossil fuel, a rapid change of crude oil price, and the like, development of a technology of converting from gasoline and diesel oil to an electric energy as an energy source of automobile has been spotlighted. Commercialization of an electric automobile has progressed, and for a long-distance driving, a lithium ion battery which is a storage battery has been required to have large capacitance and high energy densification. However, the current lithium ion battery has a limitation in battery capacitance, thereby having difficulty in a long distance driving. Therefore, a lithium air battery having larger capacitance and higher energy density in theory as compared to the lithium ion battery has been spotlighted.
In general, the lithium air battery includes an anode capable of adsorbing and emitting lithium ion, a cathode including an oxidation-reduction catalyst of oxygen using oxygen in the air as a cathode active material, wherein a lithium ion conductive medium is provided between the cathode and the anode. That is, the lithium air battery, which is a battery having the cathode using oxygen in the air as the active material, is a battery capable of charging and discharging the battery by performing an oxidation-reduction reaction of oxygen in the cathode.
The lithium air battery has a theoretical energy density of 3000 Wh/kg or more, which corresponds to an energy density approximately 10 times larger than that of the lithium ion battery. In addition, the lithium air battery is environment-friendly and may provide more improved stability than that of the lithium ion battery.
However, in the existing lithium air battery, due to repetition of charge and discharge of the battery, a catalyst layer of the cathode is detached and a water-based electrolyte solvent used between a solid electrolyte and porous air-cathode is evaporated, such that performance of the lithium air battery may be deteriorated and life span may be reduced.
As the related art document regarding the above-description, US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0028164 entitled “lithium air battery” is disclosed.